Poor Girl's Strong Heart
by Aisy Park
Summary: Bukan dia tak ingin percaya cinta, hanya saja pengalaman hidup telah mendoktrinnya bahwa ia tak pantas menerima apa yang dinamakan cinta. Pernah suatu hari ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan cinta, namun lagi-lagi dunia seakan-akan tak mengizinkannya untuk menerima cinta. Lalu bagaimana cara dunia mempermainkan hidupnya yang tak mempercayai cinta?


**Poor Girl's Strong Heart (part 1)**

**.**

**Hurt/comport, family, romance**

**Cast-nya cari sendiri ya!**

**Don't like don't read!**

**No copas!**

**No plagiat!**

**No repost!**

**Sorry for typo…**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary**

Bukan dia tak ingin percaya cinta, hanya saja pengalaman hidup telah mendoktrinnya bahwa ia tak pantas menerima apa yang dinamakan cinta. Pernah suatu hari ia merasakan bagaimana rasanya mendapatkan cinta, namun lagi-lagi dunia seakan-akan tak mengizinkannya untuk menerima cinta. Lalu, bagaimana dunia akan mempermainkan hidupnya yang tak percaya pada cinta?

* * *

Sepasang mata memindai dengan teliti setiap kata yang tercetak di lembaran kertas setebal empat ratus halaman. Sebuah kata yang sejak dari halaman pertama hingga halaman dua puluh tujuh bersembunyi akhirnya kini muncul ke permukaan halaman dua puluh delapan. Cinta, kata itu membuat si pembaca menyunggingkan senyuman. Senyum meremehkan lebih tepatnya.

Puluhan cerita bergenre romansa sudah ia baca, tapi tetap tak mampu mengubah persepsi cinta yang telah ditanamkan pengalaman dalam dirinya. Miris memang. Ia begitu menggemari cerita berbau romansa tapi ia sendiri menganggap remeh apa itu cinta. Ia percaya cinta itu ada, tapi bukan untuk dirinya. Cinta itu ada untuk mereka yang memang beruntung untuk dapat merasakan cinta. Dan ia pikir, ia bukanlah bagian dari mereka yang beruntung itu.

Pikirannya masih asyik berlayar di dunia fiksi. Tak mempedulikan keadaan halaman universitas yang begitu ramai sedangkan dia sibuk menyendiri. Begitu asyik hingga ia tidak akan mengalihkan atensinya sampai sebuah bola basket mendarat tepat di punggungnya.

"Aww!" Pekiknya sambil mengusap punggung. Matanya kini tertuju pada sebuah bola yang menggelinding di bawah kakinya. Ia pun mengambil bola tersebut dan berbalik. "Bola siapa ini?!"

Semua orang di sana tidak ada yang angkat bicara, sampai seorang pria berjalan ke arahnya sambil mengulurkan tangan, "Berikan bolaku." Ucapnya dengan datar.

Danbi, gadis itu mendongak, menatap pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Jadi bola ini milikmu?"

"Ya. Dan kau bisa mengembalikannya sekarang." Balas pria itu dengan raut wajah yang sama datarnya dengan nada bicaranya.

Dan bi mendengus, "Jika bola ini milikmu, berarti kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan. Dan yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah meminta maaf , Tuan!"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Hei! Apa kau tidak memiliki rasa bersalah setelah membuat orang lain kesakitan karena bolamu?!"

"Bola itu yang menyakitimu, jadi salahkan saja bolanya."

Jawaban pria itu jelas membuat Danbi geram hingga membuatnya berdiri. "Tapi kau yang melemparkan bola itu, jadi kau yang harus meminta maaf!"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Danbi kemudian mengangkat bola di tangannya sambil melirik ke arah koridor. Namun setelahnya ia justru melemparkan bola itu ke kepala pria di hadapannya.

Pria itu tidak sempat menghindar karena ia pikir gadis di depannya itu benar-benar akan melemparkan bola tersebut ke arah koridor. Dan akhirnya ia pun meringis kesakitan karena bola itu mengenai kepalanya.

"Hei!"

"Ups. Bola itu yang mengenai kepalamu, jadi suruh bola itu untuk meminta maaf."

"Kau tak bisa melakukan itu padaku!"

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena kau sengaja melakukan itu untuk membalasku, sedangkan yang kulakukan padamu adalah ketidak sengajaan."

"Akhirnya kau mengaku bahwa itu salahmu."

"Sudah kubilang itu karena ketidak sengajaan."

"Dan mengakuinya lebih baik daripada menuduh bola itu. Kau pikir aku gila karena harus menyalahkan benda mati? Sekarang minta maaflah atas kesalahanmu dan aku pun akan meminta maaf padamu."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, anggap saja kita impas karena tidak mau meminta maaf satu sama lain."

"Terserah apa katamu." Ucap pria itu kemudian mengambil bola basketnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Danbi.

Danbi berdecak kesal. Bagaimana bisa di sore yang cerah ini ia menghabiskan waktu tenangnya untuk berdebat dengan pria semenyebalkan itu? Untung saja stok kesabaran yang ia miliki cukup banyak, sehingga menghadapi pria barusan bukanlah masalah besar baginya.

Pada akhirnya Danbi mendudukkan bokongnya kembali dengan rasa kesal yang mulai sedikit terkikis setelah ia mengelus dadanya. Dan rasa kesal itu kembali terkikis setelah ada sebuah tangan yang muncul dari belakang punggungnya meletakkan minuman kaleng di depannya.

"Sepertinya tuan putri kita yang satu ini sedang kesal?" Ucap orang tersebut yang kemudian menampakkan kehadirannya beserta beberapa orang yang lain di depannya.

Setelah melihat perdebatan yang terjadi antara Danbi dengan seorang pria tadi, Kai tahu bahwa temannya itu sedang dalam mode api yang berada di atas ubun-ubun.

"Begitulah. Seseorang melempar bola ke punggungku tanpa meminta maaf dan justru melempar kesalahannya pada bola itu hingga akhirnya sore indahku harus terganggu karena berdebat dengannya."

"Sssh.. Pasti sakit sekali." Ringis Rose sambil mengusap punggung Danbi.

"Minumlah! Kutahu kau pasti haus." Kai menyodorkan sekaleng minuman setelah membuka tutupnya.

Danbi meraih minuman itu dari tangan Kai. "Terima kasih."

"Jadi kau berurusan dengan Oh Sehun?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

"Hampir seluruh mahasiswa fakultas teknik mengenalnya. Sikapnya yang dingin, keras kepala dan kadang kasar membuatnya tidak disukai banyak orang. Mungkin terkecuali para gadis. Mereka cukup menggilai pria itu karena memiliki fisik yang menarik, wajah tampan dan prestasi yang baik di bidang akademik." Jelas Chen.

"Kau benar tentang sikapnya itu, tapi kurasa kau harus mengoreksi bagian para gadis yang menggilainya, karena aku adalah salah satu dari gadis yang tak menyukainya." Balas Danbi yang membuat Kai dan yang lainnya terkekeh.

"Well, aku sedikit ragu untuk menyebutmu sebagai seorang gadis. Selain sikapmu yang… terlalu galak untuk ukuran seorang gadis, kau juga terlalu terobsesi pada urusan mesin yang harusnya digilai oleh para pria." Kini giliran Chen yang terkikik.

"Yak! Jangan mendiskriminasiku hanya karena sifat dan hobiku, Kim Jongdae!"

"Baiklah, maafkan aku." Ucap Chen yang masih belum menghentikan kikikannya.

"Oh ya, kudengar ada alasan yang membuat Oh Sehun bersikap seperti itu." Ucap Wendy.

"Ya, kau benar. Ada alasan kenapa dia bersikap seperti itu. Aku tidak tahu pasti seperti apa, tapi yang kudengar hubungan kedua orang tuanya sangat buruk sejak dia menginjak kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama, hingga keduanya memilih untuk berpisah saat dia lulus. Keduanya saling berebut hak asuh, hingga akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk tinggal dengan orang tuanya secara bergiliran. Tapi itu tidak membantu psikologi Sehun yang sudah cukup kacau sejak ia tahu hubungan kedua orang tuanya tidak baik-baik saja dan berakhir dengan perceraian."

"Wah! Sekarang aku yang meragukanmu sebagai pria. Bagaimana bisa seorang pria memiliki informasi sebanyak itu tentang orang lain? Apa kau mengikuti akun gosip?" Cibir Danbi.

"Yak! Aku mengetahuinya karena aku memiliki sumber terpercaya untuk yang satu ini!" Teriak Jongdae kesal.

"Sudahlah! Kalian jangan mulai lagi." Lerai Irene membuat keduanya diam.

"Jadi, Sehun adalah korban broken home?" Tanya Wendy kembali ke topik pembahasan.

"Bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Tapi setidaknya perubahan sikap Sehun yang seperti itu lebih baik daripada korban broken home yang lain yang lari kepada obat-obatan terlarang, banyak minum minuman keras atau bermain di klub malam."

"Tapi bukankah itu tetap berpengaruh buruk untuknya? Bisa saja sekarang hanya sikapnya yang berubah menjadi menyebalkan, tapi kita tidak tahu bagaimana nanti. Bisa saja dia menuju ke arah negatif yang kau sebutkan tadi." Ucap Kai.

"Kau benar. Karena itu, harus ada orang yang membantunya keluar. Setidaknya ia harus memiliki teman untuk berbagi masalah yang dihadapinya." Ujar Kriss.

Diam-diam Danbi menyetujui perkataan teman-temannya. Ia tahu bagaimana sulitnya menjadi seseorang tak memiliki teman. Pasti sulit karena tidak memiliki tempat untuk berbagi kesedihan dan harus memendamnya seorang diri. Ia tak ingin orang lain merasakan kesedihan yang ia alami. Jadi dia pikir, dia akan mencoba mendekati Sehun untuk dan menjadikannya seorang teman.

"Danbi, kau mau pergi sekarang?" Tanya Kai membuyarkan pikiran gadis itu.

"Huh? Ah, iya."

"Kalau begitu, kita pergi bersama."

"Lalu yang lain?"

"Aku, Rose dan Wendy harus pergi ke ruang organisasi." Jawab Irene.

"Kami akan pulang nanti, setelah bersantai sebentar." Ucap Chen sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rumput.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku dan Kai pergi duluan."

"Hm. Hati-hati di jalan." Balas Kriss.

"Tentu." Balas Danbi seraya melangkah pergi bersama Kai menuju tempat parkir.

Kai segera memberikan helm kepada Nara setelah menaiki motornya.

"Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, apakah kekasihmu tidak marah jika helm yang kau sediakan untuknya malah digunakan oleh orang lain?" Nara masih memperhatikan benda di tangannya.

Kai menoleh ke belakang lalu tersenyum. "Dia tidak akan keberatan. Dia tahu kalau terkadang aku pulang dengan membonceng salah satu temanku, seperti dirimu. Jadi dia tidak mempermasalahkan itu."

"Baguslah. Setidaknya dia tidak akan berpikir macam-macam saat melihat kita berdua berboncengan." Nara mulai memakai helm di tangannya kemudian menaiki motor Kai.

Kai mulai menghidupkan mesin lalu menjalankannya.

"Kita akan pergi ke restoran?"

"Tidak. Hari ini pemilik restoran sedang pulang ke kampung halamannya, jadi aku libur bekerja."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan pulang. Turunkan aku di halte?"

Kai tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terus menjalankan kendaraannya yang Danbi pikir itu adalah ungkapan 'ya'.

Lima belas menit mereka sudah melalui perjalanan. Halte yang dimaksud sudah terlihat di depan mata, namun Kai terus melajukan motornya hingga melewati halte.

"Kenapa melewatinya?" Protes Danbi.

"Kuantarkan sampai rumahmu saja."

"Tapi rumahku jauh."

"Tak apa."

"Terserah kau saja, tapi aku tak akan membayar jasamu yang sudah mengantarkanku."

Kai hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Danbi. Memang setiap Kai mengantar Danbi sepulang dari universitas, tak pernah sekalipun ia mengantar sampai rumah gadis itu. Ia hanya akan mengantarkan Danbi sampai restoran tempat gadis itu bekerja atau sampai halte. Hal itu karena Danbi yang memintanya dengan alasan rumahnya jauh dan akan memakan waktu lama jika Kai pulang setelah mengantarkannya.

Nyatanya rumah Danbi memang cukup jauh, tapi tidak sejauh yang Kai kira. Mereka harus melewati pohon-pohon besar di kedua sisi jalan. Kai pikir rumah Danbi adalah rumah yang ada si pelosok perdesaan, tapi dugaannya salah saat Danbi menepuk bahunya dan memintanya untuk berhenti.

Kai melihat sebuah rumah besar dengan gerbang dan tembok tinggi mengelilinginya. Rumah yang bisa ia tebak hanya golongan konglomeratlah yang bisa memilikinya.

"Kau tinggal di sini?" Tanyanya pada Nara yang sudah turun dari motornya.

"Begitulah."

"Wah! Aku tak menyangka temanku ini ternyata anak orang kaya."

"Bicara apa kau ini? Aku memang tinggal di sini, tapi aku bukan anak orang kaya yang kau kira."

"Huh? Lalu?"

"Aku tinggal di sini karena pamanku menjadi supir di keluarga ini."

"Ah~ begitu."

"Lagi pula, jika aku anak orang kaya, aku tidak perlu susah-susah bekerja di restoran."

"Kau benar. Lalu kedua orang tuamu?"

"Mereka sudah tiada."

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud." Kai ikut sedih sekaligus merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya aku masih bisa menjalani hidupku dengan baik."

Kai tersenyum lalu menepuk punggung Danbi. "Benar. Hiduplah dengan baik. Meski kau sudah tak memiliki kedua orang tua, setidaknya masih ada orang-orang yang menyayan,gimu, termasuk aku dan teman-teman kita."

"Kau masih mau berteman denganku, walau sudah tahu kalau pamanku adalah seorang supir?"

"Kenapa tidak. Di mata Tuhan, kita ini sama. Apa yang membedakan kita tidak menjadi penghalang untuk pertemanan kita."

"Oh, aku tersanjung."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang sebelum hari mulai malam."

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan dan terima kasih atas tumpangannya."

"Sama-sama. Aku pergi."

Danbi melambaikan tangan saat Kai mulai melajukan motornya meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Rasanya aku tak ingin libur saja." Ucapnya dengan menunduk lesu.

Tiin tiin

Danbi menoleh ke belakang. Di balik gerbang tinggi di belakangnya, ia melihhat sebuah mobil hitam. Ia tahu kalau ia harus segera menyingkir dari tempatnya untuk membiarkan para penjaga membuka gerbang. Danbi hanya menunduk sebagai rasa hormat saat mobil itu mulai melewatinya.

"Tak biasanya dia pulang di jam seperti ini." Ucap seorang pria yang duduk di bangku belakang mobil itu.

"Sebenarnya dia memang selalu pulang di jam-jam seperti ini, Tuan. Hanya saja dia selalu pergi untuk kerja paruh waktu sepulang dari universitas. Sepertinya dia sedang libur hingga dia bisa di rumah saat ini." Jawab sang supir.

"Kerja paruh waktu?"

"Ya, Tuan."

"Huh?" Pria itu tersenyum sinis. "Untuk apa dia bekerja paruh waktu?" Gumamnya.

'Semoga setelah ini kau bisa membuka hatimu untuknya, Tuan.' Ucap sang supir dalam hati.

Danbi meletakkan handuknya di sebuah gantungan khusus handuk. Rambutnya masih basah setelah ia mandi dan berkeramas. Rasanya begitu menyegarkan setelah ia melewati hari yang menurutnya mampu membuat kepalanya terbakar.

Danbi bukanlah orang yang terbiasa bersitegang dengan orang-orang yang ada di lingkungan kampus atau di tempat kerjanya, tapi hari ini ia harus mengeluarkan sedikit amarahnya karena seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Kejadian tadi sore memang membuatnya cukup kesal, tapi mengingat penjelasan Jongdae tentang Oh Sehun justru membuatnya berpikir.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu, Oh Sehun?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong! Ini ff baruku. Sesuai dengan yang ditulis di atas, cast-nya bisa cari sendiri ya, tapi sesuai kategori yang pasti isinya pasti member EXO kok. Kalau gak suka, gak perlu dibaca ya.

Oh ya, jangan lupa mampir di ff-ku yang satu lagi ya. Yang cast-nya member SJ. Judulnya Love Disease. Tapi masih in progress karena ide lagi mentok dan akhirnya selingkuh buat bikin ff ini.

Semoga suka ya! Dan jangan lupa review-nya…


End file.
